


kaito the rapper

by orphan_account



Series: The Drabble fabbles [8]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Crack, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaito is but a simple rapper, a simple rapper with a simple dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kaito the rapper

**Author's Note:**

> warning: has the n word

Kaito went up on stage and said “Nigga, Nigga, Nigga, Nigga.” And he never really stopped saying it and just kept on saying it. Everyone threw him off stage and nobody knows why he was on stage but he kept on saying it. Nobody knows why Kaito Tenjo did this.

Kaito Tenjo is amazing with words, he actually has to propose to his girlfriend so he went up to her and said “Nigga, nigga, nigga… nigga?” and of course Rio’s response was “What the fuck? I’m not even your girlfriend?”

Kaito’s whole world came crashing down after that, Kaito has a full on break down because he can’t comprehend what just happened, whatever he will go find Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon and tell him the good word, the good word that the bird is the word.

Why does Kaito Tenjo do this to himself?


End file.
